The Return of Seven
by Posk123
Summary: Eight is dead, Five is a traitor, Ella is gone. Our numbers are reduced. But, there is someone new. The Mogagorians may have taken two of ours, but they have unknowingly gifted us with one more. Setrakus Ra will pay for kidnapping Ella, Five will DIE for being a traitorous piece of shit, tears will be shed, and new relationships built. (Placed after Fall of Five)
1. Chapter 1

**Number...I'll leave it as a surprise...**

I lay on the cold, wet ground. I see his body, mere feet away. I watch as three people, most likely Loric, turn invisible all at once. I can sense where they are, and, using my telepathy legacy, I 'barrow' some of the Loric's invisibility power. Turning invisible myself, I make my way over to Eight's dead body. It's encased in ice, on behalf of Seven, and I break my way through the thick sheet of wet coldness. Mogs are all around, but they don't know I'm here, nor do they pay any attention to Eight. I have only tried using my Gremlan Legacy once before, but I know I can do this. I press my hand gently on Eight's chest and release Three's life into Eight. Three is the only Loric I have ever taken the life from, of course, I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't been controlled by the Mogadorians. The Gremlan legacy allows me to take life and release it into something else, but it can only work if they are the same things. A human life for a human life, a Mogadorian for a Mogadorian, a Loric for a Loric. Its simple and now, I am a bit happy to be of assistance to the Loric, maybe even a bit happy _I_ took Three's life and not just another Mog. Though of course, I am not happy that I killed one of the few remaining of my race, but glad to be able to put it to use. Eight coughs and looks up. Of course he doesn't see me. I turn him invisible as well and nearly drag him away from the Mogs. We keep running away until my time is up with Six's legacy and we both turn visible again. Eight's taken aback that it was not Six who rescued him, or that it wasn't Seven who healed him.

"You're welcome." I joke, trying to break the tension.

"Who are you? How...?" Eight can barely form words, let alone sentences.

"I'm number Two," I say. A confused look crosses his face that quickly changes to fear.

"Setrakus Ra..." Eight manages before he attempts to teleports to safety. I grab him by the arm and am teleported with him.

"I'm not Setrakus Ra, but I can see why you think that." I say. I'm not Setrakus Ra, and if I were, I would want to stab myself, right now.

"You're not making any sense... how...are you alive?" Eight asks.

"The Mogs. Long story short, yes I was killed, but now I'm alive thanks to Mogadorian tech."

"You're _happy_ the Mogs used you as some lab rat?"

"No, I'm happy to be able to kill as many as those sons of bitches as I can and help my species live!" God damn it, why did this guy have to be so dense.

"Okay, suppose you're tell the truth. Exactly what legacy do you have to bring me back from the dead?" "It's called Gremlan. And it allows me to transfer life, so to speak. Make any sense now"

"No, but most of Loric legacies don't anyway."

"We have to keep going. The Mogs could already be trailing us."

"What do they want with me?"

"It's not you they want, it's me."

We continue walking. I am taking us in the direction Six, Seven and Nine headed in and am tracking them with telepathy. Night falls upon us and I get tired. We find a motel that looks okay and stop for the night. By morning we will be on our way again.

* * *

**Number Six**

We stop for gas for the second time since leaving the Everglades. Marina has barely shed a tear for Eight's death, though I know she wants to kill someone right now, and I see where she is coming from. Other than her Capen, Marina has never had anyone close to her die before, and I wouldn't even say her Capen was close to her. Meanwhile, I have watched Katerina killed before my eyes, hundreds of other innocents die, and now, Eight. It all happened in a blur really. Eight stabbed, Marina developing her newest Legacy, and then we left. I think I remember seeing a girl, about our age, maybe younger, lying on the ground, hurt, but not physically wounded. I haven't thought about her until now, but there was something off about her, like she knew we where there. Then, she disappeared. I wonder now if I was just hallucinating her, that she wasn't real. But she felt real. And somehow, I know she is.

"Okay Six. Lets get rollin'" Nine says as he hops back in the rented Dodge Challenger. We drive away from the gas station, and I just can't shake the feeling that I'm being watch, Tracked somehow. I ignore the feeling and drive faster, almost pushing the speed limit.

"Slow down, Speedy." Nine says. I'm surprised he even cares if I go the limit or not. But then I realize I'm way past the 75 mph limit. I almost pushing 110. I ease my foot off the gas pedal and slow down to 70. I sigh. I wish I knew why I'm so bothered.

* * *

**Number Eight**

We drive fast along to highway, trying to make up for lost time. Two sits behind the wheel, and I still can't help question her reasons, I still feel like she can't be trusted. We past the sign saying we were now entering the state of Georgia ten minutes back. I assume we are headed to Illinois, but Two won't say. She uses her telepathy to track the others. According to her, Six, Marina, and Nine are moving north and Four is stationary out west.

"So, about you and the Mogs..." I try to start up a conversation, but she doesn't want to talk.

"I don't want to talk about." She replies, and the silence continues.

"Can I at least know what Legacies you have?" I ask after a few minutes. She sighs.

"Gremlan, Telepathy, Force Fields, and I can change my size. Occasionally wings, it depends."

"Wow. That's a lot." I comment.

"Yeah, well, you sort of learn fast when Mogadorians are pushing you along." She says. Two was a little cheery when I first met her, but over the past week, she has grown less talkative.

"Did I do something to upset you?" I ask.

"No." She says and that's all she says.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sam Goode**

I stand beside my dad, peering over his shoulder at the tablet John managed to get from the penthouse before the cops had arrived. It shows the one dot, representing John in Nevada, two green dots in West Virginia, one must be Ella, three dots closing in on Chicago, and two more dots trailing the three. Eight in total. That's not right. There should only be six dot.

"Hey, John," I call into the other room, "You may want to see this." He comes in, followed by Sarah, and asks what I needed. I show him the tablet. He counts the dots and sees the two extra.

"What the hell...?" He asks. I shrug my shoulders, just as confused as he is. Adam comes in and gives the tablet a look.

"I may be able to tell you how you have an extra dot." He says. He retells the story my dad had told us about the Mogadorians experimenting with One's body. Then he tells us that they have done other experiments on Two and Three as well. This is news to all of us. He tells us that he lied about the experiment with One failing, and that it did work. The Mogs had tried, instead, to resurrect Two. It worked, after several failures.

"How come she's never shown up on the tablet before?" John asks.

"It must have had something to do with her being under Mogadorian control," Adam says, still uncertain himself.

"Then her showing up on the tablet must mean she is not being controlled anymore." I interject.

"Sam's right" John says, and I feel helpful for the first time in days. "But we still don't know who the other dot is. Adam, do you have any clue?"

"Maybe," Adam says as he thinks to himself. "I believe Two had a kind of Legacy that allowed her to bring people back from the dead." Adam says, more to himself than us.

"So that means she brought back which ever Garde died in the Everglades?" Sarah asks.

"I guess." Adam says.

"We have to find the rest of the Garde before the Mogs do." John concludes.

"Sitting around here isn't going to do anything,"Adam says.

"Who says we are staying here?" John asks, with a sly grin on his face. "Pack your stuff. We're headed back to Chicago."

* * *

**Number Two**

We are almost there. My telepathy tells me Six, Seven and Nine are in Chicago. Me and Eight will be entering the city soon. Eight says they probably went to Nine's penthouse, so that's where we're going. Me and Eight haven't talked since he asked me if he upset me. He didn't. It's just that, I feel so vulnerable. I have never been away from the Mogs, and even though I still have memories of being controlled, it feels like most my life was spent on nothing, wasted away, and gone. I think about how Eight was dead, and now he's alive. It's because of me. _The Mogs had no idea what they were creating when they brought me back,_ I think to myself. Before. Before the Mogs came along and killed me, I was a weak child. I remember writing that stupid blog post. I always blamed that part on Conrad, my Cepan, for not being there for me. I was reader, I guess you could say I enjoyed the humanly things of Earth. Now I don't. I don't care about any of it. All I want is revenge. I will the one to slit Setrakus Ra's throat, even if I have to fight the rest of the Garde for the honor of killing the Mogadorian leader. Honor. I almost gag at the thought of that word. There is nothing honorable about killing a Loric murderer. He doesn't deserve to live, and yet, he doesn't deserve to be killed with no pain. We should burn him alive, make him feel real pain. He doesn't deserve the honor of seeing a Garde kill him. Ra deserves nothing but pain and suffrage. Eight's words break my thoughts.

"That building. The John Hancock Center." Eight says, pointing at the tallest building up ahead.

"You weren't kidding about them hiding in plain sight." I say, amazed a Garde ever survived for so long in such a big place as Chicago.

"Yeah, five years, undetected." Eight says, and I presume he is amazed as well.

We park the car we stole in Florida and walk into the building through the front entrance. The security guards stop us and ask who we are, where we were going, stuff like that.

"Let me handle this." Eight tells me. He turns to the guard. "We are here to see Stanley Worthington."

The guard checks some papers on the desk were I assume he sits all day, waiting for some punk kids like us to get his attention. He turns back to us and reluctantly tells us we can go up. We go to the elevator and step in.

"Which floor?" I ask Eight.

"Very top floor," he responds, and leans over to press the button himself. Eight stands there, well, he more like rocks back and forth. I know he must be excited to be seeing Seven, who goes by the human name Marina, again. He doesn't say much, but I know he loves her.

"You don't have to be so jumpy to see her." I tell him.

"I'm not." He lies, "How'd you...? Never mind, telepathy." He answer the question himself.

"I don't have to have telepathy to see you love her." I say.

"It's just that... She thinks I'm dead... and, I just can't wait to see her face when she sees me alive."

"Just saying, but she might think our Ra, like you thought I was."

"Good point, but still."

The elevator races up floor after floor until we reach the top. The doors slide open, and there, in the mess of the penthouse, stands a man, no older than 18, holding us at gunpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

**John/Number Four**

"What does the tablet show now?" I ask Malcolm, as we drive across the Illinois border.

"The two dots in West Virginia, five in Chicago, and you, right on the Illinois' border." He says. I step on the pedal a little bit more. Five dots in Chicago. All the more reason to get there quicker. The five of us are crammed into this rented car, and it feels like there is barely enough room to take take a breath. I open my window and let the wind hit my face. It feels good compared to the air on the inside of the car. We stop to gas up. Adam pumps the gas while Sam and Malcolm go into the convenience store for snacks and drinks. It's just me and Sarah. It's been the first time we have been truly alone together since Sam called us to look at the tablet.

"How you hanging in there?" I ask.

"Fine, I guess. I've had better days." She says.

"Like when?" I ask, trying to get a conversation started. "With Mark?"

"With you." She answers. Without asking for more she adds, "Back in Paradise. Do you remember Scare Fest?"

"Ha! Yeah, I remember. It seems like so long ago."

"Yeah, so long ago." She thinks for a moment. "What do you think everyone else thinks?"

"Who? About what?"

"Back in Paradise. What do you think the rumors are?"

"Oh, probably that we ran off together."

Sarah laughs. I wish it could be me and her only, but its not, and I'm reminded of that when Sam, Malcolm and Adam pile back in the car. We drive back onto the road, headed to Chicago, to join the others. Life, just me and Sarah. I allow myself to fantasize of who we would be, where we would be, if I was just a normal human. But I'm not, and if I were, I would have never met Sarah. But I don't let that get in the way of dreaming. We would still be attending school, back in Paradise, Henri would still be alive, and we would go on double dates with Sam and Emily. Life would be good. Life is okay at this point. I wouldn't say that running for your live from aliens and dating someone from another planet is normal, but it's an adventure, and I would chose that over being human any day. I take a candy bar out of the plastic bag sitting on the dash board. Hershey's. I haven't let myself enjoy something as good as chocolate in a long time. So I enjoy it, let the chocolate melt on my tongue. It's delicious. This is how we travel for hours, me behind the wheel, savoring a chocolate bar and dreaming about Sarah and me.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**How the writer became a fan**

Okay, okay. I know you want to know more, but I'm a suspenseful person, so I'm gonna make you wait til' my next update. I realize this is a short chapter, so I'm gonna add more by telling you about how I came to be a fan of the Lorien Legacies and how I came up with this idea for this Fanfic. I know, boring, right? You can read this if you want to, but this its just something I have added to keep you guessing, so I guess you don't have to. Anyway, I got into this series because I was going through my bro's room, looking for something to do, when I found the 'I am Number Four' book. It looked interesting so I picked it up and began reading. I have to say, the beginning was intriguing, but other than an interesting history, the book was pretty bland. It was more of a love story. So I kinnda put it down and forgot about; went back to watching TV shows and movies, since I'm usually not a reader. Then school started back up. I met new teachers, and what do ya know? Turns out that we actually had to read a minimum amount of books for language! Which actually doesn't make any sense because it's language, but I'm mean we don't have reading class any more so whatever. In the past, I typically just got a lame book from the library, stuck it in my locker, and forgot about it til' it was due. So I survived the first quarter of the year with some actually pretty good books from the library. Then, I remembered that half read book I had, 'I am Number Four', and I thought that I could just finish reading it. So I did. The second half was much better because a good majority was when they were at the high school fighting Mogs. More action, less love = I like...okay, maybe loved. Anyway, I finished it and then I was just like, _Oh, it's another one of those books that end like it COULD be a cliff hanger, but never actually get a follow up book._ And then I found the end where it clearly showed 'The Power of Six' as the next book. Okay, now take a guess. Where did I find the second book? Yes, it was once again, in my Bro's collection of books he never reads. I read this one fairly quickly, and then, I had assumed that there where no more, because it didn't have any books in the back other then 'I am Number Four' and 'The Power of Six'. So I looked online, and yay! There were two more books! I couldn't wait to read the next one, so I bought it on Kindle, and immediately started reading. I then order 'The Fall of Five', actually copy, not Kindle, and timed it perfectly, so that when I finished 'The Rise of Nine' The next book would arrive that day, or the day after. Okay, now there is the looong boring story of how I got into this series. So after I read it, I immediately started fantasizing about the next book. I really can't stand the fact that Eight is dead! So of course, I had to bring him back. I always want a new character, someone who is strong, like Six and Nine, but different in personality. Two was actually the PERFECT fit for this new character. If you thought I was going to stop _right here_ to make you wait to see _why_ Two is the perfect character, then you were right. But I doubt any of you actually thought that. I guess I will save that for next time I have a short chapter. I hope you enjoyed getting to know me, the author of 'The Rise of Seven' Fanfic a little more! If you haven't seen my 'Navrina Parodies' you should check it out and tell me what song you want parodized. Please leave comments on what you thought about this Author's Notes. Should I dump the whole idea, give you more? Please tell me! Until the next update!

Next time on 'The Rise of Seven': Who is in the penthouse in Chicago? If Six, Seven and Nine are not in the penthouse, where are they? Will Marina or Eight die before they see each other again?

Find out on the next update of 'The Rise of Seven'! Brought to you by Posk123.

(Yeah, went with _that_ cliche! Hahaha!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Number Nine**

The elevator door slides open, reveling two people. _How did they find us so quickly?,_ I think. Standing in front of me is an illusion of Eight, most likely orchestrated by Setrakus Ra himself, and some girl I don't think I know.

"Woah! You can put the gun down man, it's me." The Eight look-alike says. I glare at him. I don't believe a word from his mouth. The girl looks over at him an rolls her eyes.

"I told you," she says. I point the gun barrel back and forth between the two of them.

"Told him what?" I question the girl.

"Oh, you know, that you would think he is Setrakus Ra." She responds.

"What would make you think that?" I ask, obvious at what she will say.

"Well, for one, you haven't put down that gun since we've been here. And by the way, you going to invite us in or what? I don't know about you, but I don't enjoy cleaing up dead bodies." She jokes. She is already skipping to the part where she will kill me, or so she thinks. I don't even really need the gun, so I put it down.

"I'll humor you," I say, motioning for them to come in. They do. "Lets say you are the real Eight, which you're not, since I saw him die in Florida, but I humoring you, so, tell me _Eight_, something that no one one but the Loric Gardes would know." That should keep him busy while he thinks up something that would be completely untrue.

"That you're an asshole?" The girl interjects. I ignore her, and it seems to just fuel the fire even more. "Your place is nice, Nine. When did you get it remodeled? It was beautiful before. Though, I still like this new theme you took on. Gives you a look of destruction." I stand still, and try to tune her out.

"What's the problem, Nine? Cat got your tongue? Let me help you with that," I feel a force moving my mouth, willing me to speak. I try to fight it but fail, and I end up looking like a fool, saying random sentences that don't make sense. The girl just laughs.

"I haven't had this much fun since I made that guard Mog stab himself with his own sword!"

"Cut it out, Two." Eight says.

"Huph. You're no fun, you party pooper." The girl replies. She pouts, and then her frown returns to a grin and she laughs again. I'm just about to kill them both when the Eight look-alike begins to speak again. He tells me about the last night on Lorien. Even though I vaguely remember it, our stories match up. There is no way any Mog could possibly know that story. Even if they did, they wouldn't be able to tell from memory like that. And I know, that it truly is Eight.

* * *

**Number Two**

"Damn! It really is you Eight! How the hell are you alive?" Nine asks, question after question. I hold back a fit of laughter. I have to say, he's kind of cute when he's confused. A girl walks in, sees us, sees Eight, and takes a step backward.

"Real me." Eight says to her. She looks over at Nine, who nods his head as if to confirm that it really is him, and then she runs up to Eight and embraces him in a huge hug.

"Oh my god!" she says, well actually she whispers it into Eight's ear. She releases him from the hug and looks at him.

"How...?" She questions.

"He was just getting to that part." Nine says. And then he adds, "And don't forget to tell us who the hell this chick is." He points at me. Eight tells them all about me saving him with my Gremlan and how I used telepathy to find them. The girl introduces herself as Marina, Number Seven.

"I'm Nine." Nine says to me, "But you already knew that so I don't know why I'm telling you..."

I meet Six as well. They tell us they had been here no more than a half hour when we arrived. They came to get what was left, the chests, some tablet, and they wanted to make sure that they hadn't suffered any casualties on the human part of their 'team'. After we had packed anything useful, we congregated in what was left of the living room. I sensed people even before the elevator showed that it was headed to this floor.

"We have company." I tell the others. They look up to see that the elevator had already past the halfway point and would be arriving very soon. I try to read the minds of who ever is on the elevator, but something is blocking me.

"Who is it?" Six asks me, knowing full well of my telepathic abilities.

"I don't know. I can't get a reading on them." I say.

Nine steps in front of the doors, a machine gun in hand. It begins to open. I am finally able to read their minds, and I know who they are.

"NO! STOP!" I yell a warning to Nine. But it's too late. I can't stop the trigger from being pulled. The doors slide completely open.

"Die mother fuckers!" Nine yells as he releases a round of bullets into the elevator.

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ella**

I open my eyes, drowsy, and take in my surroundings. I'm in a room, defiantly not the one I fell asleep in. It has a desk, and bookshelf, and a separate room which I assume to be the bathroom. I am lying on a Queen sized bed and I struggle to sit up. Then I remember the dream. But it didn't feel like a dream. It felt like reality. It felt so real. I remember I was taken by Ra. He led me to Washington DC, told me this was the future. It was terrible. The place looked like it had been bombed and it was nothing but half destroyed buildings and and ash, lots of ash. He led me up the stairs that had once housed some symbolic statue of an American president. The Lincoln Memorial. It now, or well, in the dream, had two giant thrones. Setrakus Ra sat in one, and I was forced in to the other. In this world, I had no control over my actions. Then, a car pulled up, there were Mogs and humans all around, waiting to see the big revel. Then, I saw him. John. He was in the crowd, and I had know idea if he was a hallucination, or if he had somehow managed to have this dream too. But he didn't see me. Then, my head turns, toward the prisoners being led out of the vehicle. Sam and Six. The worst part is though, they were being brought by Five. Five is a traitor. Sam and Six were forced up the steps to where me and Ra sat. Setrakus asked what I would like done with the prisoners. He called me Heir. Once again, without any free will, I stood, and told him they were to be executed. They did it right there, too, chopped off Six's head, then Sam. I looked out into the crowd once more, to find John, kneeling down in pain, then he was gone.

"Beautiful, wasn't it?" I look up, and there he is, Setrakus Ra. I can't speak. I start to use my telepathy to to go through Ra's memories. He stops me.

"Whatever are you looking for up there?" He asks, pointing to his head. I don't answer.

"You're not going to find any hope in this Mogadorian." He says. Ra smiles, in a weird way, and allows me to continue sifting through his brain. But then I find it. The memory I have been dreading finding ever since he called me 'Heir'. He smiles again, knows what I have found.

"Say it," He says, almost taunting me. My mouth becomes dry and even if I wanted to say it, I can't. And I don't want to.

"Say it," Ra says, louder this time. My body goes limp, and I loose my free will, like I did in the dream.

"Say it!" He shouts at me. This time, I am forced to say it.

"You are my grandfather"

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**The building of Two**

Okay, as promised, here is why Two makes the ideal candidate for being my newest character. Yes, I am going to leave you in the dark about who was in the elevator until next update. Okay, so Two's character is literally screaming 'utilize me in a fan fiction!' Why? Well she is set up pretty good in 'The Fallen Legacies', but it leaves it open for more. Note how it did not have mention of any legacies she had or will have, giving you free will over choosing what they will be. Also, as described in earlier chapters, Two was held prisoner like Nine and Six, who were both drastically changed after being freed. This allows for me the change the frail, weak girl we are shown in 'The Fallen Legacies' and make her whatever I would like. Here is the biggest, most reasonable reason why she makes the best choice: Because of the Mogs experimenting with One's dead body. This shows that the Mogs probably also experimented with Two as well. And since they were lied to about the first experiment with One failing, I would believe they would test other routes as well. Ahem, like resurrection. This angle gives the Mogs not only the information they need about the Garde, but it also would allow them to use her against the other Garde. And yes, I know they have Five already, but still, you can never have too many, plus, Two would make a better, stronger fighter because she is programed to have no emotions, unlike Five, who is still, very well intact with emotions. So this is why Two is the PERFECT choice for a new Garde member. I don't mind if you use this in your own Fanfic, just please, don't literally take my story, change a few sentences here and there and call it your own! Anyway, that's all for my Author's Notes. Will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**John/Number Four**

The elevator door slid open, and there was Nine, pointing a gun at us. He looked shocked. I walk forward, and I notice smashed bullets on the floor.

"Oh shit! I had no idea it was you guys!" Nine says. I look past him, where I see Six, Marina, Eight, and some girl.

Nine gives a quizzical look as he realizes something.

"I put a force field to protect them from the bullets." The girl speaks up.

"You really are a life savor. You sure you're not a guardian angel?" Nine asks her.

"Hey!" I interject, "You going to tell me whats going on?" They turn their attention back to us.

"Yeah boss, sure. I sort of shot at you. But no biggy, Half Pint here saved your lives." Nine says, pointing to the girl who I assume he is referring to as 'Half Pint'.

"Half Pint?!" The girl says. Clearly, she has never been called that.

"Yeah, well you're kind of small." Nine explains. She lets it go. I take a look at her and her is quite small. She stands not much taller than five feet and is so thin I think I can see her ribs, but not like the staved child type way, no, she is just a tiny person.

"And who's this?" I ask, meaning the girl.

"At least he didn't call me 'this chick'" She mumbles to herself and I assume another thing Nine said to insult her. She walks up to me and offers her hand. I take it and we shake. "I'm Two. It's a pleasure to finally meet the infamous Number Four."

"Infamous? I am really that well known in the Mog community?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, I suppose it is a pleasure to meet one who saved a Garde's life." I turn from Two to the rest of them. "While we are on that topic, which one of you died?" I ask.

"I did," Eight says.

"Congrats at still being alive." I tell him. Two introduces herself to Sam, Sarah and Malcolm. Adam then walks in, awkwardly carrying the four chests. He doesn't need to be introduced to Two, though the others give me puzzled looks. Nine looks past the person carrying the chests, and just sees chests.

"There they are!" Nine exclaims, happy to be reunited with his inheritance.

"Umm, John?" Six questions, "Who is this." Referring to Adam.

"Oh, this is Adam. He is a Mogadorian traitor." I say, then regret not phrasing that sentence a little differently. Everyone, with the exception of me, Sam, Malcolm, Sarah and Two seem to tense a bit.

"He is the one I told you guys about. The one who rescued me and Sam. He is on our side." Malcolm tells everyone, and they relax a little. I'm glad he swooped in and saved my sorry ass; I had no idea what I was going to say, and I completely forgot about Malcolm telling us about him, so in retorspect, we all knew who he was.

"Do you have the tablet?" Marina asks.

"Yeah. We should get moving though. The Mogadorians already know about this place. It's not safe." I tell everyone, "We can save introductions for later."

On the way out, everyone with a chest takes it from Adam, and I can see the relief of not having the heavy burden to deal with spread across his face.

We don't take the risk of using Nine's cars, so we rent two more, since we have one already, and divide into the three cars. I decide to take the lead, with Sarah, Sam, and Malcolm in my car. Six pulls her car beside mine. In the backseat are Marina and Eight, laughing over some joke.

"Where are we going?" She asks.

"A safe house. In Nevada." I respond.

* * *

We drive away and I silently hope that when this is all over, we can have some place back on Lorien that is like Nine's penthouse, or, how it used to be. I don't think I've had a proper training session since before I was sucked into Ella's dream. I try not to dwell too much on the thought about Ella, about letting the Mogadorians take her. And about Setrakus Ra, and who he is, what he is. I know he is Loric, and this just makes me want to kill the sick bastard even more. He betrayed his own people, his very own flesh and blood, so he could what? Rule? No. He can't rule because there is nothing left to rule over. His power has become more numerous, and I wonder how he can live with himself, or even why. Why did he do it? What was the purpose?

"When we get back," I say, "We need some training started."

"Back on Lorien?" Sarah asks. I can hear the sadness in her voice when she thinks about me going back to Lorien.

"No. What I meant was back to the safe house. Nevada. Still Earth." I reassure her. I still don't know what I am going to do about me and Sarah when we go back to Lorien. I know I have to go, but Sarah wants to stay on Earth. I just don't know. We cruse along the highway and I manage to keep my speed at the limit, but also fast enough so we are making good time. My thoughts drift to Malcolm and Adam. He never actually told us how they met.

"How did you meet Adam?" I ask him. He doesn't seem to have expected this question, let alone from me.

"The Mogadorians were keeping me in a...state of mind...coma like...and they were using Adam for experiments with One's brain. He brought down the whole place and rescued me...," Malcolm says calmly, though I'm still a bit unclear on it all.

"And then you and him went to Dulce to find Sam?" I ask, egging him to continue.

"Yes. It was about the same time you were fighting Setrakus Ra."

"Why didn't you find us then? Why wait?"

"We couldn't risk it. Sam was...persistent though."

"Yeah, but the old man here wouldn't give in," Sam breaks into the conversation.

"I didn't know they were keeping you in Dulce too, Sam." Sarah tells Sam.

"You were in Dulce? I had no idea," Sam says. He turns back to Malcolm, "Hey dad, you ever going to make up for all those birthday presents I never got?"

"What? Why? I'm here now aren't I?" Malcolm says.

"That's not a gift, that is just a miracle." Sam tells him. He's got this huge grin on his face, waiting for his father's response.

"Alright. What exactly do you want that badly that you have to ask your broke old man for?"

"A T-shirt. One that says 'My best friend is an alien who is fighting to save the Earth from a hostile group of Mogadorian assholes'." We all laugh.

**Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter...I know that...you don't have to mention it...**

**Two and Nine shipping...somewhat...will be continued in later chapters**

* * *

**Number Two**

It's just me, Adam and Nine in a car. The others are divided into the other two vehicles. I look back to check on Nine in the back seat of the car. He is asleep, probably from boredom. His long black hair cascades on his pale face, and in sleep, he looks younger, and somewhat really cute. I turn my attention back to the road ahead of us. I really could go for a cup of coffee right now. I haven't slept in almost 48 hours, and staying up driving is exhausting. We have been on the road for 5 hours now, and somehow it feels like 10. Getting out of Chicago wasn't actually easy, but we made it, after an hour of traffic. I swear, these city people are **crazy**. They just like 'oh, who gives a shit about the cars who are angrily honking horns at us, we are going to cross the street anyway!'. Okay, none of them actually said that, but some thought along those line. So, I laid my hand on the horn until they were out of my sight, because they really piss me off. I can usually handle stupid arrogant people, but these one's I just could not take. And seeing them give me the 'what the hell is wrong with you!' look, was enough to make me happy. Finally, I can't take it. I establish a telepathic connection with John and Six, who are driving the other two cars.

_I don't mean to be a bother, but I need some energy, like now._

"Okay, We are running a bit low on gas too. There's a gas station up ahead, about 3 miles down the road. We can stop." John responds.

"We can't risk it," Six tells us.

_It's just a gas station. What could go wrong? We have to stop eventually. 10 minutes, top, then we are out._

"Fine." Six surrenders.

We drive on more and I anxiously await our arrival. I can already begin to feel the warm coffee as it dances across my tongue in a burst of flavor and then sinks into the back of my throat. Adam interrupts my day dream.

"I'm sorry," He says. It seemed like he was thinking what to say for a long while now, and all he said was 'I'm sorry'. I stay silent, waiting for him to say more.

"For letting you die," he finishes.

"For letting me die? Five years ago? Adam, I have forgiven you a long time ago," I tell him.

"I know you have, I just wanted to tell you, personally."

"You're forgiven. And I never blamed you in the first place."

"You didn't? But I let them kill you, control you. I did nothing."

"You saved yourself from being exposed. I would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Oh," he says, and then he's silent.

We reach the gas station and I have to almost slap Nine awake.

"Get up, we are at a gas station." I tell him. He begins to stir, but I doubt he has any intentions of getting out of the car. I go into the store and get myself a medium coffee, three cream two sugar. I am about to walk out when I think about what an even crankier asshole Nine will be if he wakes up to find everything as it was when he fell asleep, other than me sipping a coffee. I don't want to have to deal with that. So I get a second coffee, one cream no sugar, just the way Nine likes it, because, well I'm a telepath, I know this stuff. I go out to the car, and place one of the cups on the hood of the car while I open the door with my free hand. Then I see it. Its not good, and I don't want to have to sacrifice more energy before I even drink my coffee. So I gulp it all down, not even enjoying the flavor, and I step from behind the protection of the car, ready to face the danger. The conversation from early runs through my thoughts, "_What could go wrong?" _

Six now stands beside me, but the others all seem oblivious. As if an answer to my question from earlier, she says, "That." And points at the approaching object. I know it all too well. I might actually be able to help the Garde in this situation. I know I'm ready. Ready to kill every last one, my revenge. I stand at the ready, and face it head on.

A Mogadorian ship.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Two's powers**

Okay, so you know she has Gremlan, Telepathy, Force Fields, changeable size and wings. Note: she does NOT have telekinesis. I'll start with Gremlan. Since I practically made it up, this will all be new to most. Basically, it allows her to take energy by touching someone. Kind of like Rogue, the Xman, but Two can control it. She can take any amount of energy up to the extent of taking their entire life force. Now, taking the energy and the life is different in a way. She can use the energy whether human, Loric, or Mog, but that can not be done with a full life force. Now bare with me, this will be confusing until its all said. Gremlan is also a healing power. Very different from John and Marina's though. Her body automatically heals itself, and she cannot heal others. The bad side effect is, her body will only heal itself if the wound is not fatal. If it is, she is practically screwed unless she has a Loric life. The Gremlan combined with her Telepathic abilities makes her a really powerful character (which you will see next update). It allows for her to use the Gremlan Force without having to make physical contact. Also (like John using his Luman and Heat resistance together to form fireballs in his hand), Gremlan and Telepathy together give Two the power to 'barrow' legacies, for a short while, and this does not effect the person she takes the legacy from, they still can use it. Okay, take a breather. Now Force Fields are just plain force fields. Well, they actually basically take the place of her telekinesis, so its just a different form of it. The changeable size and wings. Okay, so these legacies are like Wasp, another Marvel character. Actually, it basically is her character. Two can shrink or grow larger, and the wings are only when she is in her smaller form. The wings are like fairy wings, just not all colorful or sparkly. Just look up a pic of Wasp, animated not some cosplayer, and you will see. I think I'll make Two's wings black, to show her dark character. And I also don't want her too be like super powerful, so she isn't that strong. I would say somewhere between Marina and John's level of srength, but of course her other legacies make up for what Two lacks in strength. So, yeah, I just wanted to explain more of Two's powers, so you can better understand. Updating every Sunday!

-Posk123


	8. Chapter 8

**Number Two**

I stand facing the on coming danger. Through telepathy, I have warned the others, who are now gawking at the approaching Mog ship. It is larger than most of the ones I've seen, which means that it is the largest the other Garde have seen, giving reason to why they are so shocked.

"It's so massive," Sam says.

And then the first wave of Mogadorian soldiers come. Everyone tenses, readying themselves for the battle ahead. Then I surprise everyone, even myself a little. I have combined my Gremlan Force and Telepathy to kill all the approaching soldiers before they are even near us. Of course no one has figured it was me.

"What the hell?" Six asks, confused as are the others.

"Ummm, yeah, that was me..." I tell them.

They all look at me.

"How... Never mind, we don't have time for asking how you killed Mogs," John says. The second wave has deployed, and are now walking across the ashes of the first wave of soldiers. I look around at the rest. Sam, Malcolm, Sarah and even Adam are armed with guns, which I assume they will ditch once they get their hands on a Mog blaster. The Garde are all standing at the ready. Six goes invisible and John lights himself on fire. And now, as I turn back, the Mogs are right there, no more than 5 yards away. That is when the chaos erupts. I run up to the closest soldier and throw an uppercut in his face. He tumbles backward, but then catches himself and moves to return a hit. His fist collides with my force field and all but falls off his wrist. It is defiantly broken. While he stands there, holding his fist in his other hand, I make my move. I grab him by the head and bring it down while my leg meets it half way and smashes in his nose. Then I twist the head until I hear it snap. The Mogadorian turns to ash. I feel good, my first kill in the first thirty seconds and I didn't even use my legacies. Soon, more Mogs have ascended on me and I use my force fields to deflect any hits. Using Telepathy, I make some kill themselves, and some kill off other Mogadorians. I get a kick out of watch them plunge their swords through each other.

Then I hear the roar. A Piken. It comes barreling towards us. I duck a blow from a blaster that I didn't see, being too distracted by the huge beast. It is time to change things up a bit. I shrink down and my wings appear. Flying around, I kill every Mogadorian I pass using Telepathy and Gremlan. I look behind me. The Piken has approached the car, and by the time it sends it flying into the store, I realize too late.

_Shit! Nine is in there!_ I don't even want to guess how he has survived not being found, or even not waking up with all the noise. I spot Marina, cowering back from the fight a bit, and I call out to her. I point at the now nearly destroyed car and she follows my lead over to it. When we reach it, I realize that I'm actually worried for Nine. I fly in a small opening in the car and find Nine, lying there, now fully awake. He figures it out pretty quick and kicks out a portion of the car to make an exit for himself. I fly out after him and revert to normal size. Marina is waiting for us and heals Nine's cuts and bruises almost immediately.

"Thanks," Nine says to both of us and runs to join the others in battle. _What an idiot_. Marina goes back to whatever she was doing before, and as I see two more Piken arrive, I know we will need to be stronger. So I grow to a bigger form. I take on the Piken and kill one pretty quick. The others seem unwilling to give up, and one bites down on my leg. I let out a howl and then pick it up and crush it in my bare hand. It turns to ash. The other one dies by Eight, and I shrink back to normal, feeling my Gremlan healing the wound on my leg. A Mogadorian catches me completely off guard and I have no way of protecting myself. He throws me against the only wall of the store that is still intact and jabs his sword into my shoulder to keep me in place.

"I wonder what kind of reward I will get for killing Number Two." He says. He must know who I am, but I don't seem to recognize him. All these Mog bastards look the same.

"Nothing," I tell him, "You kill me, you can kiss you life goodbye."

The soldier laughs and pulls out a small dagger, running the length out the cold blade down the side of my face. I am waiting for the right moment to kill him with Telepathy when he turns to ash. Nine stands behind him, obviously the killer, and smirks.

"Now we are even," He says, as he pulls the sword from where in is wedged in my shoulder. I grunt in pain. Seeing the Mogadorian about to take a shot at Nine, I put up a force field that blocks it, then extend it so that it hits the Mog, rendering him unconscious, if not dead.

"Not anymore you're not." I say to Nine.

"Is that a challenge?" Nine questions.

"Maybe," I say, thinking of how many Mogs we could wipe out with a little contest.

"Oh, It is on, Half Pint," Nine says, and with that, he starts killing Mogs like its nothing.

I use the sword that had been used against me, also now covered in my blood, and slice the head off a nearby solider. The closest one after that gets killed by Nine, who uses his speed to easily approach him undetected, and then rips his heart out from behind. I feel like congratulating him, but then I remember our little bet.

A Mog grabs me from behind, and when his skin comes on contact with mine, I drain him of his life. Then I pull any Mogadorians in a ten yard radius towards me and start picking them off. I stab a few and I use Telepathy to make some of them go insane.

I look around for John, and find him battling it out with a couple Mogs. I fight my way over to him. With Telepathy, I ask him if it is time. He nods.

It is time to end this pointless battle. We are wasting time and energy on nothing. By fighting, we aren't getting any closer to our goal; no real progress is being made here, unless you consider feeding Nine's addiction to violence. The Mogs will just keeping coming; who knows how many can fit in that huge ship.

I give John a look that tells him I'm ready. I have only tried this once, which was only a short while ago, and with fewer Mogadorians than I have before me now. But I try anyway. I feel the over abundance of power fill me. I feel the lives of hundreds, maybe thousands, of Mogs I am controlling now. And then I feel it all go away. The life drained out. Of them or me, I'm unsure of.

I begin to feel dizzy, light headed. I hear the voice of both John and Nine shouting my name (or number?). The ground rushes up to meet me and I hit it hard. I see a swirl of gray ash, lots and lots of ash, before I black out completely.

**Okay, so I know you most likely want some of Marina POV and some Marina and Eight mushy love stuff, so next chapter will be in Marina's POV. Sorry the battle was only one chapter long, but think about, battling Mogs who will just keep on come is some what pointless; it doesn't get them any closer to winning the war. But I just wanted to show off some of Two's power. Also sorry it isn't my best wrighting, and it isn't as violent as I would like it to be, but it is kinda hard to write when you are stuffing your face with turkey and pie. :) Please review! -Posk123**


	9. Chapter 9

**1) I usually update on Sunday...but I couldn't help myself and am updating a day early. I hope you enjoy! Navrina shipping!**

**Please take note!: After careful reconsideration, I have updated chapter 5 and changed Setrakus Ra to be Ella's _grandfather _and not _father_. Thank you setrakusra999kill for bringing this to my attention! :) Okay, sorry to waste time, read on...**

* * *

**Marina/Number Seven**

When I first saw Eight back in the penthouse in Chicago, I was convinced it was an illusion. It was impossible for him to still be alive standing before me. I told myself that it was Setrakus Ra and I was about to attack but then Nine nodded, telling me that it was Eight. To my amazement, it was him. I couldn't believe it. I was so happy to have him back. After we had left The Everglades, I attacked Nine in my frustration. I shouldn't have blamed him, it was Five who had killed Eight, but yet it was still Nine's fault. Eventually I forgave him, not fully though, and even though Eight is now alive, I still resent Nine in away. I am happy that Eight is alive, believe me. I don't know who to thank or who to blame though. It was Two, initially, who brought Eight back to life so I suppose the "Thank you" goes to her.

Now is my chance to repay her for the favor, even if she didn't do it for me.

I watched in amazement as all the Mogs just, well, turned to ash. Two is now lying on the pavement, out cold or hopefully not dead. John and Nine are running towards her unmoving body. I run over to them and push them aside. I know a thing or two more about healing then they do, and I don't mean my legacy. I gently tap Two's face but she doesn't wake. Her breathing is shallow and I attempt CPR. Nothing seems to be working and I wonder if maybe she is just in shock from using too much power at once.

"We have to go," John says.

"She isn't going to wake anytime soon," I tell him, "We will just have to move her."

"I got her," Nine says, gently picking her up. I can't help but feel there is something about it. Kindness? Unlikely. I have never seen a side of Nine like this. Maybe there is something else too...

"Where are we even going. I mean, how are we going to get there?" Six asks, reappearing by John's side. The others have gathered around and Eight teleports beside me. Seeing the cuts and bite marks up and down his arms, I begin to heal him, but he pulls back. It's like he doesn't want to have special treatment. I don't argue with him, and instead, heal the others, letting Eight be the last.

We discuss how we are going to leave, and we just decide to walk. There are some woods behind the ruins of the gas station that we go to and none of us really talk much, only having conversations among small groups.

I walk beside Eight, behind the rest of the group. Eight seems a bit bothered somehow but as soon as I start a conversation he returns to his playful self.

"You owe me a kiss," I say, breaking the silence among the two of us.

"Do I? I think you got confused. _You_ are the one who owes _me _a kiss." He says, smiling, but attempting to hide it.

"No, no, no. I think you got it wrong," I argue.

"Just kiss already. This argument is boring," Nine yells back at us. I hadn't realized we were being over heard. At the silence, some laugh a little at the fact that we didn't know they could hear us.

Eight just shrugs and leans in to kiss me. We stop moving and the others continue on. The unsettling feeling I had earlier when Eight was edgy fades away and I am filled with a calm feeling. The kiss only last about ten seconds before Nine shouts for us to keep moving. He can be dick sometimes, but I'm glad he is there to keep us on time, or else where would we be now?

Me and Eight catch up to the others and I check on Two's condition. She appears unchanged. I take notice of the way Nine looks down at her, with admiration, respect, and something else I can't yet identify, but still find myself smiling at the idea.

I fall back in line by Eight's side and slip my hand in his. He's a little on edge again and seems to flinch when I first touch him. But then he realizes it's just me and relaxes a bit. I want to tell him my hunch but I fear that Nine will easily over hear me with his enhanced hearing, and plus I don't think Eight is in the mood to talk about that sort of thing. So I don't.

After a minute or two, Eight speaks up again. "You know, now that I think abut it, there was another promise made between the two of us..." I look up at him and thankful, he's back to his joking self again. His mood swings are starting to confuse me.

"Oh yeah, that one..." I say, remember the walk by the lake in Chicago, "Now I know for a fact that _you_ made that promise."

Eight laughs. "Yeah, cant argue that one. But I still haven't payed up for it yet."

"And you think we can fit in a date between now and when we finish off the Mogs?" I challenge him, giving him a playful shove.

"Hey, John? Where did you say we were going again?" He yells up ahead.

"Nevada." John replies, not bothering to look back.

Eight thinks for a moment and then says to me, "How about Las Vegas?"

* * *

My jaw almost drops as I walk into the foyer that separates the front door from the living room. I though Nine's lux penthouse was pretty cool, but it doesn't even compare to this place. This place is a mansion, somehow hidden in plain sight, yet away from prying eyes. Malcolm told us that he had set this up in case he ever needed it. "Being the only person on Earth who knew the whereabouts of aliens could be dangerous," he had said. I guess with his memory coming back in bits and pieces he just sort of remembered about this place.

"Whoa..." Eight drags out as he takes in his surroundings as well. "This is amazing!" He seems to be his normal self for now. But there is no telling when his less enjoyable sour attitude will return again. I don't know what is going on with him. But I still love him.

"This place makes my penthouse look like amateur's work," Nine says admirably. He is still holding Two, who is still out cold. (AN: He did not carry her all the way there. They just you know, got cars and _then_ when they arrived at the safehouse, he carries her from the car to the house.) Nine walks over to one of the luxurious couches and places Two down gently.

"Don't be shy," Malcolm says to the rest of us (with the exception of the ones who had already been there: Sam, Adam, John, and Sarah) who are standing in the foyer still gawking at his breathtaking place. More like Palace.

He shows us to some empty rooms and soon I'm settled in and just lying on my _very_ comfortable bed, starring up at the ceiling.

But something just doesn't feel right. As if on cue, Eight teleports into my room and he is smiling. When he sees my upsetness, his smile diapears and he walks over to the side of my bed.

"Whats wrong?" he asks me.

"Oh, nothing really," I lie then attempt distracting him by adding, "Did you know Malcolm has a _pool_ in the basement?"

"Marina, you are good at alot of things, but you are a terrible lair." Eight says, and this makes me feel bad about it.

I sigh. "Something doesn't feel right," I say.

"Like what?" he pushes the conversation along.

"I don't know. Like this is too good to be true. And that we should be out there, fighting to get Ella back, and to win against the Mogadorians. I just feel like...we are procrastinating. Like we are just waiting...for nothing..." I stumble, not making much sense to myself.

Eight just nods a bit. And then remembering he says, "Oh yeah, we were going to do some training, if you wanted to come."

I smile at this, at least it is something to do to get us closer to our real goal. "Count me in," I say, "I'll be there in a minute." Eight teleports away and I get dressed in some clothes that will do good for training. When I open my door, Eight is still there. He is so silly sometimes. I laugh at his failed attempt to scare me and he just shrugs it off. We walk down the hall to outside.

I am happy Eight is back, alive. And now we have another member of the Garde, we are stronger.

I can't help asking myself though, because her story seems sketchy. Can Two be trusted?

And then I think of another thought that I immediately push away. I can't help but question why Eight has been distant on occasions...

Can Eight be trusted?

* * *

**Number Two**

When I wake up, I am lying in an unfamiliar room. It seems too luxurious to be real, so I assume it to be a dream. I sit up and notice a figure sitting on one of the chairs by the window.

"You're awake," Nine's voice says. It doesn't seem like Nine, though, it seems too...sincere.

"Where am I?" I ask, dazed a bit.

"We are at Malcolm's safehouse in Nevada," Nine says. He leans forward in the seat and I can now clearly see his face. I don't know why, but I get the feeling he has been worried. For me? Before I can ask, he adds, "You've been asleep for a full day."

"Oh," I say. I start to get out of bed and by the time I am standing, I begin to feel woozy again. I start to fall, but then something catches my fall. Someone. Nine. He supports me and I am lead back to the comfort of my plush bed. He helps me back under the covers and I want to thank him, but my drowsiness takes over and I fall back into my deep sleep again. Darkness.

**OMG! Nine and Two shipping! Sorry if I upset anyone by not shipping Nine and Six... I just honestly don't ship it...**

**Okay, before anyone asks where Malcolm got the money for this awesome mansion safehouse, IDK. Like really, I'm just flat out telling you that I honestly don't have a reason for Malcolm suddenly having $$$.**

**Please review! :) **

**Who's POV should I write next chapter in?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

**I'm updating early because school got canceled here (gotta love winter weather) and I had the chance to finish early. So here it is. It's not much and doesn't have much to do with the plot, but I was bored alright! (Sorry for those who don't like many POVs, but this has 3) Also including another one of my long Author's notes, this time about the movie and why I hated it (yet loved it...?).**

**And REVIEW! **

* * *

**Number Nine**

"Is that all you got?" I dare John, who was foolish enough to challenge me to a fight _again._

As in answer, he throws another punch at me, which I deflect with ease. He sends fireball after fireball, and one actually hits me, sending pain up and down my arm. I attack John, but his little bracelet forms a shield in time and none of my blows are effective. I'm getting a bit furious, Johnny doesn't even have a scratch, and I'm banged up already. I run at John, and this time, past him, and into the side of the house. Well, up, the side of the house. When I'm standing on the roof, I motion for John to follow. He looks confused at first, but then understands. He uses telekinesis to float to the top and I use this to my advantage. While he is distracted and concentrated on his Legacies, I land a punch square in his jaw. He stumbles backward and loses concentration, causing him to fall back to the ground. I run back down the building and offer a hand to help John up.

"Give up yet, Johnny boy?" I ask, hoping his answer will be no. But I don't want him to get too hurt, though, that's what the healing stones and healing Legacies are for.

"I think that's enough," Sarah appears in the doorway on the porch.

"You're no fun," I tell her. Then to John I say, "You're lucky your girlfriend was here to save you, or else I would have kicked your ass whether you wanted or not."

I help him up, and it appears that he still has a fight left in him. He swings a punch, but in his winded state, it doesn't come close to hitting me. I let him attempt to hit me, but he is doing a poor job, due to the fall he endured. Try as he may, John just can't seem to land a punch. I laugh at his failed attempt at a comeback. Then John does something unexpected. I didn't know what was happening until I was on the ground. John had kicked my feet out from under me. I lay on the ground, and this time its John who is helping me up. I'm not at all hurt, but I let John take this battle.

"You win man," I say, now standing again, brushing myself off.

"Yeah right," John admits defeat, but he doesn't make any move to attack again. Instead, he walks off over to Sarah, and they both go inside.

I'm at least glad John didn't pout and have a fit about losing this time. He fought fairly and wasn't a sore loser.

I go inside as well and start towards my room. I'm about to open the door when I hear a frail voice behind me.

"Where the hell..."

I turn around and see Two standing there, dazed. She is still dressed in the same clothes and her hair is a bit messy, but other than that, she looks normal. You wouldn't think that she has been asleep for days.

"Where the hell are we?" She asks me. I thought I told her already.

"Malcolm's safe house. Don't you remember?" I ask.

"Remember? Remember what?" She is in a confused state.

"I already told you we were at Malcolm's safe house." I tell her.

"You did? I don't remember anything past...past...the battle...and..." She looks like she is trying to remember but nothing comes. "Forget it. Thanks Nine."

Two walks off and I go into the room. Once in the privacy of my room, I allow myself to smile at our encounter. And then I find myself laughing at how helpless the badass Two was acting. Knowing, it will probably be the only time I ever see _that_.

* * *

**John/Number Four**

The pain from the healing Legacy still lingers as I stand up off the bed. Nine is such an asshole and I just can't stand his smartass remarks.

"Are you okay?" Sarah asks, walking up to me and putting her arms around my neck.

"Yeah fine," I say, not wanting to think about it, and just wanting to enjoy Sarah's company. I pull her into a long kiss, which is abruptly ended by a knock on the bedroom door. I try to ignore it, but after the second round of thuds, Sarah pulls away and goes to see who is there.

It's Two.

"Ah, you're awake," I say.

Two doesn't return the greeting. She seems to be in a still drowsy state as she says, "You don't have any damn chocolate. How the hell do you people live without chocolate!"

"What?" I ask. I don't understand why it is of great importance that we don't have any chocolate.

"Fucking chocolate!" Two yells.

"I got this," Sarah says to me, and then turns back to Two, leading her out of the room, Two still rambling about chocolate.

What the hell was that all about anyways?

I allow myself to give Two leisure way and blame it on her being out cold for days. Come tomorrow, she probably won't even remember this.

I exit the bedroom too and go to the pool downstairs, thinking about just sticking my feet in to relax. But it's occupied by Marina and Eight. So I go back upstairs and plop myself into one of the couches in the living room.

Sarah finishes with Two, and sends her back to bed. She comes over to me and takes a seat.

"Where were we?" She says, placing a kiss on my lips.

I enjoy it and push away the thoughts from earlier. Though one thought lingers.

_Nine is cocky and a loud mouth. Though he has proven himself valuable in battle, can he be trusted?_

(**AN: The whole thing with trust and crap _will_ be played on in later chapters, it's not just something totally random**)

* * *

**Number Eight**

They don't know how it feels. I know Marina is worried for me and all, yet tries to hide it. Worried. No one has ever worried for me, not since Reynolds died. But, I guess Marina has been the exception for a lot of things in my life lately, so I should be expecting it by now.

Death. It's a scary thing. Once it has you, captured in it's icy grip, you never come back. But I did. What for? What is _my_ purpose?

No one knows how it feels though. No one but Two. But I've learned to steer clear of her. She has the type of mood that will bring others down with her. kind of like how I've been, only 100 ties worse. I'm haunted just by the feeling of having been dead. Two's history can't even sound as dumb. I know that she is holding off on what really happened with her and the Mogadorians, and what she has told has been very vague. But even just the thought of being controlled by the Mogs sends shivers down my spine. I can only imagine what it does to her.

I've been worried for Marina as well. She thinks that she is being useless to the Garde right now. Actually, she thinks we are all being useless, just sitting around doing nothing. I can see where she is coming from and somewhat agree. I guess she feels guilty for leaving Ella, not even trying to fight for her back.

With Two's glum attitude, Marina's guilt, and my being bothered, the whole team seems to be down. I just hope that we will be able to complete our mission before the darkness in all of us takes over.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**The Sins of the Movie!**

(I spaced it so you could read it better!) Some of you haven't seen the _I am Number Four_ movie. I'm not entirely sure if I would tell you to watch it or not. Don't get me

wrong, the movie itself is awesome, and the CG and special effect are **amazing**. But compared to the book, which is the case for almost all movies based off a book,

the movie _sucked_. Like I said, the movie was incredibly awesome and it is still one of my favorites, but it was worse than the Hunger Games, if you know what I mean.

(Not that Hunger Games was bad or anything,but they could not have gotten farther from the book) I will over look the little things like the manure being replaced for

red paint or Henri's death being earlier, but I will NOT forgive the part that the books are named for. Please note, the rest of this is basically me ranting about how

much I hated this movie, so read at your own risk:

WHY THE HELL WOULD THE AUTHOR OF ONE OF THE GREATEST BOOK SERIES IN THE WORLD EVER LET THE DIRECTORS OF THIS MOVIE CHANGE THEIR

LEGACIES! I just can't believe it! You think they would get the ONE THING THAT THE BOOK SERIES WERE NAMED FOR RIGHT! THEIR LEGACIES! Like COME ON! The books

are called **Lorien _Legacies_** for a reason! OMG! I just won't forgive it! Okay, pause on the rant here. I will explain what I am talking about. John/Number Four in the

books has the Legacies (by the end of the book) of: Luman(light and heat resistance are the only parts of the Luman in the first book), Telekinesis, enhancement, and

Animal telepathy. In the movie, the only Legacies Four has are: Luman(only the light part!), Telekinesis and enhancement. I know what you are think. _So what? They _

_just didn't put in his Animal Telepathy (which actually would have been a difficult thing to add...I think...)._ Well, let me get to what pissed me off the most. Of course Four

isn't the only Garde in the first book. Six's Legacies in the book are: invisibility, element manipulation, telekinesis, and enhancement. The movie had it like this though:

invisibility, enhancement (sorta...), and heat resistance. HEAT RESISTANCE! That's Four's Legacy! Makes me so mad! So they didn't give her element manipulation OR

telekinesis. Plus, her invisibility seemed more like teleportation. So if I had watched this movie without knowing it was invisibility, I would have thought it was

teleportation. My FUCKING god! I mean, they gave Six one of Four's legacies, made the invisibility like teleportation, and totally neglected to add her telekinesis and

element manipulation. The telekinesis I'm more mad about, because they ALL have it! My God! I'm not asking for her to have like, killed every Mog with it, but at least

show that she has it too! or else people watching it will believe Four is special and is the only one with telekinesis! UGH! How can you possibly ask me why I do not like

this movie?! Okay, I do confess to admitting it is one of my favorites, but still, I hate how they adapted it from the book. That part just really gets on my nerves! I

apologize to anyone who does not share the same feelings of hatred towards this movie. (Okay, I am contradicting myself here when I say I _do_ love the movie, yet

hate it...) Thanks to anyone who bothered to read my rantings about the movie.

Thanks and please REVIEW! :) -Posk123_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry...it's been awhile since I updated this. But it was the holidays, and there is like... no time to write or read fanfics... oh, who am i kidding... most people on here (including myself) don't have much to do outside of fics, so we were all probably totally uneffected by the mass numbers of people in our house and just locked ourselves in our rooms with our laptops because we are socially awkward with our relitives and because fics are just much too awesome to waste time on talking with cousins...lol (I hope I'm not offending anyone)... But still...that is my excuse and I'm sticking with it! :) **

* * *

**Number**** Six**

I walk in on John and Sarah. Making out. It was awkward, and I attempted to slowly escape before I was noticed. Too late.

John looks up, and I try not to make the situation anymore awkward, so I pretend like I was just walking in. I make my way to the kitchen in time and don't have to say anything to the couple.

To my surprise, I find Adam in the kitchen. He's been quiet and in no one's way lately, so I decide to trust him. Somewhat.

"Crazy shit, huh?" I say, trying to start a conversation.

"Excuse me?" He asks, taken a back by my kindness. I suppose I haven't really been the nicest to him, just sort of ignoring the fact that he exists.

"The whole thing. A bit fucked up, right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He says, staying mostly quiet. I give up on trying to have a conversation, and instead, go to see what we have to eat. I'm starving.

Upon opening the fridge, I find an enormous selection of foods and drinks. I grab something that looks arousing and begin towards my room.

I enter the living room and Eight and Marina are there, towels wrapped around their wet has even made an appearance.

"What do we have here?" Nine asks, walking up to me and snatching the can of soda I have in my hand. "Faygo? Sounds interesting." He pops it open and takes a swig.

"Give it back, Nine," I say, trying to get it back, but he moves it every time I go for it. So I punch him in the stomach. This forces him to double over, dropping the soda in the processes. I catch it mid air and bring the rim up to my lips, taking a long sip before looking back at Nine. I don't say anymore and start walking away.

"Hey Six," I hear Nine say.

Without looking back, I ask, "What?"

"Forget something?"

I turn around and Nine has my can of Faygo. Again. How...? I should never question Nine and his abilities.

"Yeah, whatever," I say, because I don't really care anymore. When I turn back, I almost bump into Two.

"Sorry," She says, and walks around me.

Nine, still on the argument of the can of Faygo, calls out to me, "Aw, come on, Six. Don't you want to have a little fun?"

I respond, but it's as if I can't control myself. "No, Nine! I don't give a shit about your childish games!" I feel angry, but my voice is uncontrollably angrier.

"Calm down, Six," Nine replies, no longer in his joking mood. "It was a joke, don't take it so seriosly."

"Calm down? Calm down! I'm sick of you! You know what, I'm sick of all of you!" Now I know for a fact I didn't say that. But it came from my voice, my mouth. I don't mean any of it, but it's like I no longer have control over my actions.

"Look, Six, maybe you should go cool off," Eight tells me from where he is standing across the room, next to Marina.

John speaks up. "To hell with it. Six is right!Nine is so childish and way too carefree!" He is now standing.

"What?! Me? What about Eight and his little games?" Nine says, pointing at Eight. I suppose he has a point. Eight does pull a lot of pranks, or tries to at least.

"Me? I'm not an asshole like you Nine!" Eight responds.

"Alright," Nine says, admitting to the fact that everyone knows it true, "But I have a clear mindset. I don't waste my time on _girlfriends _like you two. I care about Lorien!" He directs the last comment at Eight and John, who seem furious over the matter.

John is pretty mad now. I wouldn't be taking a stab at his relationship with Sarah. "Excuse me?! I care about Lorien! I care about a lot more than just Sarah!"

"You do?" Sarah seems a mix of sad and angry.

"Enough!" Two speaks for the first time in this argument. "All of you, just go cool off. I can't believe you all and this silly argument," She says, slowly shaking her head. But a small smile is playing at the corners of her lips.

I remind myself that I still don't trust Two. What is she up to?

* * *

**Ella**

To be honest, I'm scared. Scared and alone. I wish the other Garde were here. I miss them, Marina the most.

Setrakus Ra has tried to make me turn on them. But I won't. He tells me that they won't come for me. I believe that they are trying to get me back. If not, I understand why they wouldn't. This war is about winning, killing all the Mogadorians. I'm not a selfish person and I will not put my needs ahead of our mission.

Marina. I really wish she was here with me. If I could have one person held captive in the same cell as me, it's definitely Marina. She is like my big sister, and I wish we could be back in Spain. Back when she treated me like a lost, hurting puppy. After she found out I was Loric too, Marina treated me differently. I don't know how to explain it though. She still showed me kindness, she just, stopped seeing me as someone who was hurting. Instead, she saw me as her ally, her little sister.

And I've always seen Marina as my big sister, so I guess we are on the same playing field now.

Even though I don't want the Garde to put me at the top of their to-do list, I hope they rescue me soon. I don't know how much longer I can survive the truth, survive Setrakus Ra and his mind games. Or else I might loose my free will forever, loose my mind, and loose my innocents.

* * *

**Number Nine**

I don't understand what just happened. I don't know why I said those things, don't know why their responses made me say what I did. But I do know I'm angry. At who, I don't know.

I storm off to my room and throw myself on the bed.

My blood is boiling and I can feel the heat radiating off my skin. Laying there on the cool comforter feels good. It makes me forget that I am actually angry. But the feeling doesn't last long before I hear my door open, and I am flooded with the same hatred.

I don't know who it is but I don't want to talk to anyone. "Go away," I say harshly.

"Oh, okay," Comes a fimiliular soft response. She begins to leave when I turn to look at her. She didn't have anything to do with the whole argument and shit, and I suppose her company would be comforting. (But what is she doing here? The thought dismissed and pushed to the back of my head.)

"You can stay, Two." I say gently, like I'm taking to an animal.

She stops and turns to face me. There is something about her. And I can't resist.

I get up and walk right up to her. My sudden closeness doesn't effect her though.

"For some reason," I say, "I feel strangely attracted to you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do," Two says, stepping closer to me.

And then I feel like kissing her. So I do. I lean forward and her lips meet mine.

But it doesn't feel right. She doesn't resist, but she doesn't return the kiss either.

I pull away, "I'm sorry," I say.

"Yeah, me too," Two says. She seems sad and lonely, like she is about to do something she will regret.

"For what?" I ask. But I feel a sharp pain in my stomach before I receive an answer.

I look down and there is a dagger sticking out of my midsection. I gasp, blood suddenly dripping down my chin, coming from my mouth.

I look back up at Two. She has an evil looking grin spreading across her face. It is the last thing I see before collapsing in a pool of blood.

* * *

**Meh. This came out awful. But you get the point: Nine stabbed by Two. Blahblahblah. I am disappointed in my writing. Oh well. (Ha! You didn't really think I would have Nine end up with two did you? Of course not... Nix will live!)**

**Please REVIEW and tell me how awful this came out...I already know so you can go ahead and tell.**

**Also...who should I have discover Nine?**

**And for those who understand the FaYgO joke, good job! Homestuck forever!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry to those who did ship Nine and Two :( But there are always twists in stories (like Eight dying...still, WHY!?) And there will be some Nix... just not yet. (Sorry, will be short)**

**I'm also going to wait until next chapter to say weither Nine dies or not... maybe the only Nix you will get is Six finding Nine before he dies and shit...**

* * *

**Number Two**

A lie. That's what it really was. We all live lies though. Mine was just a lie to everyone and myself. I am Number Two. The real number Two. I bet you want to know the truth and not some lie. So I will tell you the truth of what really happened.

A stupid blog post. That's what got me killed. I'm a weak Garde, that's why I did it. I wanted someone to tell that they were there. Because my Cepan no loger was there for me. He was gone. If he wasn't dead then, death would have been approaching soon. Death in the form of Mogadorians.

After I posted the simplest sentence that only the Lorics would understand, I regretted it. I knew the mistake I had made was big enough to get me killed. Because they were looking for me. Number Two. I was next to be killed. There was a slight knock on the door. My Cepan would have knocked like that, but the Mogs would just barge in. So I decided to ask who it was. But it wasn't anyone I knew. When they told me I could trust them, I decided that I would have a look, and if they seemed like they were going to kill me, I would kill first.

With the gun in my shaky hand, I slowly opened the door. There was a teenage boy standing in front of me. He was tall and pale, and so skinny I think I could see his ribs. His name was Adam, and he claimed to be one of us. When I asked him his Number, he didn't answer. Then he thought that some characters from a book were Garde too. Then I knew he was a Mogadorian.

I pointed the gun at him, but he seemed so defenseless and weak. Just like me. Adam told me he was going to help me, and when an army more of Mogs busted through the door, I thought it was a lie. He was just keeping me there until more Mogs came. One slammed me to the ground and put his foot on my face to hold me down. When I looked back up, Adam looked terrified, One of the Mogs asking if he wanted to killed me. And then I knew, he really was trying to help me. But he never did. And instead, a blade pierced my chest. And I was dead.

It seemed only a short while before I awoke again. But I could tell a couple of years had passed. There were Mogadorians all peering down at me when my eyes shot open. They probed me and then after a struggle with my restraints, they injected me with a strange green liquid. My body went limp and I no longer had control of myself. I could still see what was going on, still knew everything that happened, but I couldn't do what I wanted. It was like I couldn't even live.

The new me, the one I had no control over, the one who had control over me, she was like a machine. All she did was work. Training hard all the time and my legacies even developed early. I had never felt power like that before. but it wasn't really me. It never was.

Every once in awhile though, I would come back. Me, the real Number Two, would resurface and take over myself again. It didn't happen often, but when it did, I tried to run. To leave the Mogs. Maybe if I left, I could find the other Garde and they could help me. But I never made it. The other Two would always take control before I could ever escape.

I did awful things. Things that I wish I could have prevented, because it was me who did them. Me as in the other Two. I killed Number Three. I killed a member of the Garde.

After that, the charm worked it's magic and Three's symbol burned itself on my ankle. And something changed. I was me again. But then the Mogs found out. They found out about all of it. Of me still being me at times. And so they started me on a weekly injection of the green liquid. And I never became me again.

Until many months later. We were headed to the Everglades, where Number Five was taking on four other Garde. The ship had just landed and I, the other me, was starting towards the battle. And then it happened. Another scar. It brought me down to the ground in unforgettable pain. It meant another Garde died. One less person to help save Lorien. But it triggered something. It triggered me again. And killing Three gave me the strength to do what I must, and fight the other Two long enough to save the dead Number Eight.

But it was a mistake. When I lost control again, Two used Eight to the Mogadorian advantage. And she became allies with the Number Eight, who was dumb enough not to even question how Two was still alive, or why she was only now becoming a part of this. Eight took us to the other Garde and we came to Nevada. And that is how I am here now, standing above a dying Nine, knife in hand.

What have I done?

* * *

**Number Two**

Sad. I feel sad. My programming has always taught me to never have emotion. But yet I feel sad. Why is that?

I stand above Nine, who is slowing bleeding out due to my knife wound.

Did I... actually _like_ this pathetic Loric scum? I suppose that was it. A simple crush. But why do I feel like breaking down and crying?

It's her. It's Number Two. She's breaking through again. I must try to stop her. I must finish what I started. I must kill every last Garde. One down, four to go.

I stare down at Nine, who is beginning to stir, trying to pick himself off the floor but failing. I kick him hard in the stomach and he winces but doesn't make a sound. Perfect. I can kill him without the other Garde coming to wonder _"What was that noise?"_

I circle him and then kick again. Kneeling down beside him, I can tell death is nearing for him. His breathing is shallow and he hardly moves. I lean closer and whisper in his ear. "Five told me you were the most powerful Garde. Look how easily I took you down. Imagine how quickly I will be able to kill the rest of you."

I laugh, quietly, and stand up again. Speaking a little louder, but not loud enough for someone to hear me, I say to Nine, " 'I feel strangely attracted to you' " I mimic, then laugh again. "That was called mind control, Nine. You Garde really _are_ pathetic. And to think, I might have actually had a crush on you! Ha!"

I kneel down again and draw Nine's symbol in his own blood. "Oh well. Crush or no crush, you're a dead man." I pull back my fist and punch him right in the face. If he isn't dead now, he is at least unconscious and will be dead soon enough. I stand up.

I hear the doorknob beginning to turn and I spin around to face the person who is about to enter.

My next victim.

* * *

**Was I too cruel to Nine?**

**Also, yes I do know that it was actually Adam's father who killed Number Three. I just tweaked the story a bit so that it fits. **

**Please review! Tell me who should be at the door! Six? **


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, so I was asked for some good Lorien Legacies' fanfics... and here are three of my favorite ones: The Fight of the Remaining (by Scone104), The Second Chance (by thesecondgarde), and A Number's Game (by Breelin). Hope this helps! They are all really great fic and way better than mine! XD

* * *

**Ella**

"Alright, you're done. Be sure to come back next week," The Mogadorian woman tells me. I exit the room and begin towards Setrakus Ra's 'office'.

I have been here for just over a week now, and they already control me. Being injected with a strange green liquid and losing all control of yourself is bad enough. But finding out that Setrakus Ra was Loric just sickened me. Knowing that he is related to me brings my lunch back up to my throat. But I manage to keep it down, most of the time.

I enter the room after a slight knock and find that no one is there. I turn around to leave and ask the guard on duty where he went.

"That information is classified, young lady. I advise you find your supervising officer and leave the matter be." He says in a superior voice.

"Do you know who I am?" I ask him. When he doesn't respond, I continue. "I am Setrakus Ra's granddaughter. And I am more important to him than you or even Mogadorian officers! So _I_ advise _you_ to tell me where he is or I will have your head!" I shout at him. The guard scoffs.

Taking a closer look at me, he says, "Miss, if I were you, I wouldn't be telling people that lie. The beloved leader does not have any descendants to the throne." he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, so you want it that way then," I say. "Don't be expecting to live long," I say before walking off. I find someone that I'm positive knows that I am Ra's granddaughter and they tell me that he is in one of the training rooms.

When I find him, he is standing next to the instructor of a group of young Mogadorians. I walk in and am immediately spotted by Ra.

"Ah, Ella dear. I was just about to send for you. Come. We need to get you started on training." He says, motioning for me to come over. I obey. "This is a beginner's group so it will give you a boost before moving you to more advanced levels of fighting."

"I don't need to start in the beginner's," I say, offended.

A smile spreads across Ra's face. " I was hoping you would say that. That is why I have already prepared a room for you and your trainer."

"Trainer?" I ask, " I get a personal trainer?"

"Come." Is all Ra says before leaving the room. I follow close behind. We go through many twists and turns. I decide now would be as good as any to tell him that I wanted that Guard dead.

"Can I ask to have that Guard outside your office dead?" I ask.

"Sure," Ra say without turning around.

We finally reach a large, open room.

A young looking, well built man sits against one of the walls. He stands up straight when we enter.

"Beloved Leader," he addresses Ra, and bows slightly.

"This is Officer Rexicus Saturnus," Ra tells me. "He was in Dulce when it went down. His injuries have healed but he still needs some extra training before being reassigned. So this will be some training for both of you."

I nod and after exchanging a few words with the officer, Ra leaves.

"So," he says awkwardly. "The Beloved Leader tells me you are his Loric granddaughter"

"Yes, that is correct. You may call me Ella." I say.

He offers his hand to shake and I do. "You can call me Rex. Shall we begin?"

* * *

**Number Eight**

I got really confused after that small fight we had. I don't understand what really happened, and I'm positive I didn't actually say any of that.

But I felt something. Something that I know I've felt before. Something... controlling. Yes, controlling. It felt like Two's telepathy.

"Eight?" Marina says softly. I look up from where I am sitting on the bed. "Can I come in?" She asks.

"Yeah, sure," I say, moving over to make room for her to sit. She takes a seat with a sad look in her eyes.

"Eight, I was thinking, about what you guys said," Marina begins, "And what Nine said was somewhat true..."

"Marina, I shouldn't really trust what any of us said, Nine especially." I tell her.

"I know, it's just that I was thinking... Maybe we should hold off on our... relationship until we make it back to Lorien and all..." She say slowly.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I ask.

"Sort of... I guess... But not forever..." Marina say, looking down at her hands.

"Marina," I say, forcing her to look at me, "It was all Two. She used her Telepathy to make us say those things."

"What?" She says, her expression changing to shock. "But why?"

"I don't know. I can't think straight. I really need to get out and clear my head."

"How about Las Vegas? Like you said." Marina says. I'm starting to think she is crazy.

"But we can't just leave. And not when we have another possible traitor."

"Let's just forget it all. Be normal teenagers for one day. Like the walk by the lake in Chicago."

I think for a moment and realize she is right. If Two really is a traitor, she is going to still be here when we get back. And I feel like I really do need a break from all this. "Alright," I say. Marina smiles. "But first I think I should apologize to Nine,"

"Okay," Marina says, "I'll go 'barrow' some cash from Malcolm's stash and print us out some fake IDs." Marina gets up and rushes out after giving me a quick kiss.

I leave too and go to Nine's room. I stop for a second outside his door, rethinking my plan. But I stop trying to stop myself and place my hand on the knob and twist it open...


End file.
